universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibris
Ibris. The Council Of Hell. Islamic?. (The Lord Of Punishment Mankind). Ibris is one of the founding members of [[the Council Of Hell], specifically being the Lord of Resentment, having a deep hatred and disdain for mankind. More notable however is who he was in life: Ibris Morningstar. Ibris was actually the mortal father of Lucifer Morninstar in life. Even back in life, he was a cold, cruel, angry man who held nothing but hate and resentment for all things and all people, even his own family. He frequently took out his frustrations and rage on young Lucifer, whom was never protected by his mother, Alastair. Upon the child's 13th birthday, it became known that his wife was pregnant with another of his children, and she ran away in the night, abandoning them both. In a rage, Ibris lashed out one final time, actually trying to kill his son, but Lucifer worked up the strength and courage to fight back. Lucifer beat Ibris's skull in with a rock (very Cain and Able), before dragging him out to the center of their small village, and as Ibris drowned in his own blood through his shattered face, Lucifer rallied the village, tied a millstone around his fathers neck, and drowned him until he died. After dying, Ibris found himself, beaten, bloody, and broken, alone in The Void. And in a very strange way, he was almost proud of his son for finally standing up for himself, and becoming the strongest in their family, and soon in their village, and then their entire land and kingdom. Despite his hatred for all things and people, he found himself genuinely proud of his son, for taking up his hatred, becoming his fathers son. Soon, Ibris saw a large mass moving in the distance of the dark, coming closer to him. Finally, he was approached by a large crowd, hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of people, the most people that Ibris had ever seen in one place. It was every soul to have ever died before him. And leading the pack, was their shepherd. A being whom simply answered to Death. Many years later, Death grew tired of the infighting of warring civilizations, and made the great schism, creating Heaven and Hell. Ibris watched as his one true son lashed out, and was cursed, becoming the beastly Lucifer Morningstar, and sent to be the Ruler of Hell. But after that, he was deeply enraged and disturbed to see the man given the opposite title, the Ruler of Heaven, the first man to go by God, and he was deeply troubled to notice a resemblance to himself. Before he could question any further, he watched Alastair, the first and only true love of his life - even despite her abandonment leading to his death - be the first soul sentenced to eternity living under their sons infernal rage. As Ibris watched as more and more of the massive pack was sheared away, sent either above or below, his hatred and resentment for all mankind returned, and grew stronger than ever. He saw the true picture of a loyal child in his eldest grandson, Azazel, who chose to be sent to Hell to serve at his fathers side. He saw ___, the mother of his grandchildren, make the opposite choice, abandoning Lucifer as his own mother tried to all those years ago, taking his other grandson, the rebellious Samael with her. Though he would never dare say it to either of their faces, Ibris saw a great deal of his own son Samael, the fire of rebellious spirit, the righteous and vindictive hatred. Finally, Death came upon Ibris, and before he could say his fate aloud, Ibris interrupts him with a single question. It is a question Ibris thought would likely enrage Death, but he knew he would be sent to Hell with his son either way, so he thought he might as well. "Did you ever have any children, when you were alive?" Before casting Ibris down to Hell, Death paused, and as a final mercy, he answered. "I did. He still has not come to this place to join me. Few men have known wayward sons as we have. I hope that fewer ever shall again. Be with yours, as I likely never shall again." Upon arriving in Hell, he first bears witness to Lucifer, his one true son whom he is most proud of, brutally torturing his mother Alastair - the woman who abandoned them both and led to their deaths. And for the first time in the entirety of their lives, both mortal and after, Ibris embraced his son, and finally told him how proud he was of him. Lucifer, despite his beastly accursed appearance and his rage, he allowed this moment, and he gives his father a place on his Council Of Hell. And then, A Man died and was sent to Hell, where after weeks of attempted torture, he beat Lucifer to death with his bare hands, destroying his very soul. And for the first time since his birth when they lived, Alastair and Ibris put their differences aside, and wept for the loss of their son. Their mourning quickly turned to rage and hatred, this event furthering his resentment and disdain for all mankind even further. Even upon the resurrection of his son, when he returned as Lucius, Ibris held onto this hatred and disdain, for the rest of all time. TBAL Category:Ibris Category:The Council Of Hell Category:Characters Category:Hell Category:Morningstar